Holiday Cheer in Las Noches
by 7dragons7
Summary: Aizen smiled at the Espada, sliding a picture to the center of the table. "This is what I want my throne room to look like. You will be happy and marry about it," The Espada starred at him with confused and mildly horrified looks. "why?" asked Szayel.


A/N I've always wanted to write a Bleach Christmas fan fic. For anyone who is caught up with the manga, looks like sad time might be afoot for our beloved villains. So I wanted to write at least one Christmas fic for our dear baddies in case their not around for another Holiday. ;_;

No spoilers for anything really. Just Espada number spoilers, but everyone should know that by now.

And if you read my fics you know I can't write a Bleach fic with out Aizen and Gin shipping in it. Of course no difference in here. Just boy kisses. Don't like simply hit the back button.

Holiday Cheer in Las Noches

Aizen stepped out of his throne room. The palace had been unusually quite today. Or really the last few days. This may be do to the fact that he hadn't seen Gin in a few days. While the quiet was nice it made him nervous.

A quiet Gin was never a good thing. In his experience meant that he was sick. If that was the case where had he gone off to be miserable. The first place he tried was Gin's quarters. He found the door locked. It was unusual for the room to be closed off. He didn't worry about it to much. He couldn't feel Gin's raitsu through the door anyway. He looked around in a few more places. The library, the false sun areas. He looked in all of Gin's favorite places. Never once finding him. Not to mention even sensing him.

Just as he had given up heading to his own rooms he saw Gin leaving his own room. "There you are," he walked up to his most trusted.

"Did you need me for somethin' Captain?"

"I was just curious to where you have wandered off to. I hadn't seen you in a few days."

"Meh, I've been around I guess we jus' keep missin' each other."

"I suppose. Is everything all right?" the overlord asked.

"Corse," Gin gave him his usual smile and locked the door to his room. "All is well,"

Aizen watched the silver haired man wave goodbye and head off to one of his usual spots in the palace. Something wasn't right. He knew Gin better than anyone.

Over the next few days Aizen did his best to figure out what was making Gin so miserable. He smiled his smile but it was a mask on top of a mask. A fake smile on his fake smile.

He turned the handle on Gin's door one evening and to his surprise in turned. It wasn't locked. He must've forgotten to lock it. He slipped inside the room. No Gin inside as he had suspected. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. But this was as good as place as any to look for what was ailing his silver haired lieutenant. It didn't take him as long as he thought to find it, to his surprise.

In the corner of the room was one of those skimpy trees that grew outside in the sand. Attached were what little trinkets Gin had. The seal of the third division. One of the fifth as well, from his time there. A little silver fox chain that Kira had given him for his birthday. Aizen's finger's grazed the fragile tree carefully.

A attempt at a Christmas tree. Aizen had honestly forgotten about it. The good news was that it wasn't to late to correct this error.

He gathered his Espada in the meeting room. He cleared his throat. They all starred at him curiously, what called for a sudden meeting?

Aizen smiled warmly at his Espada. He sipped his tea before beginning. He pushed a picture to the center of the table. "I want this to happen to my throne room, only better."

All ten Espada leaned in to look at the picture. It was a picture of a human living area decorated for the holiday. An audible sigh was heard from Starrk. "This looks like a lot of work."

Aizen smiled. "It's Christmas in two days. And you will all be marry and happy about this."

Ulquiorra's green eyes went wider. "Happy?"

"Get into the holiday sprit." advised Aizen.

Szayel nodded. "Why?"

"Because I said so," Aizen answered. "Tousen is getting the supplies and you will decorate and cook and be happy."

The Espada continued to stare at him with wide eyed confused looks.

The meeting ended with the Espada's in the throne room starring at a large pine tree. Starrk sighed looking at the tree.

Ulquiorra had the picture of what was supposed to be done. "What do you suppose goes on this tree first?" he asked starring at the picture intently. "It has lights, shimmering things and baubles on it."

"Aizen-sama wants us to make our own ornaments and baubles for the tree." Harribel said, not irritated like the others. More curious of what this entailed.

"How do we make baubles?" grumbled Grimmjow.

"We take the blank ones and decorate them." instructed the blonde.

They decided to start with the tree. In a vote they decided lights should be first.

"No, no, no, Grimmjow you idiot," scolded Szayel. "You wrap the lights around the tree around,"

"You shut the hell up and let me do this," snapped the sixth Espada.

"Lift me higher, Starrk,"

"Yeah lift her higher, Starrk!"

Starrk sighed wearily as he was almost kneed in the eye. "if she wasn't so heavy."

"You don't call woman heavy you idiot!" Lilynette shouted at him.

"Why does this have to be on the ceiling?" he asked.

"It's supposed to hang. That's what I saw on the picture." Harribel insisted as she carefully placed her feet on Starrk's shoulders. "Don't drop me." she warned.

"Angel or star for the top of the tree?" asked Nnoitra.

Ulquiorra shrugged still decorating Aizen's thrown. "Angels are like Shinigami right?"

"But this is a Shinigami tradition, I'd assume." the seventh Espada answered, pinning a wreath to the wall. "And Aizen-sama is a Shinigami."

"I don't like the angel. Looks like her." hissed Nnoitra.

"Like who?" asked Harribel wobbling on Starks's shoulders.

"No one. We do the star." he grumbled.

After that several Espada decorated ornaments Grimmjow made the most. Many with the number six on them or saying he was the king. Ulquiorra made a small one with little bat wings the number four written on it. Starrk let Lilynette make his ornaments really board with the whole thing.

Harribel was liking this whole Christmas thing more and more. The Espada were only making ornaments for themselves. What about Aizen-sama who was giving them this experience? He needed one. And Gin-sama! She was surprised that he wasn't here helping. This seemed right up his ally.

Regardless she made one for each of their lords. A cricket for Tousen-sama's based off of his sword. The little bug wore his visor. Aizen-sama's was a moon with a flower in it. Also based off of his sword. With a little crown. He was their king. And a little silver fox for Gin-sama.

She was smiling under her mask as she hung the ornaments on the tree. Aizen-sama would be pleased.

The next task was baking cookies. And if it weren't for the clever eighth Espada it could have been a huge disaster. He took charge immediately keeping Nnoitra and Grimmjow on opposite sides of the kitchen. They were the biggest threat for a food fight.

"What shape ya gonna make em Starrk?"

"Circles."

Lilynette scowled. "That's boring!" she roared giving him a good kick. "Use that brain of yours for once!"

"Tsk, Tsk Ulquiorra." sighed Szayel looking at the forth's work. You can't make bat shaped cookies. That's not Christmas. Make snowmen or something."

Ulquiorra frowned at the cookie dough. Hoping that the power of his glare would force it into something Christmas like.

After two days of hard work everything was perfect.

Harribel made tinsel crowns for her Fraction and hurried them into the Throne room.

"Do we have to wear bells?" whined D-Roy.

"I like them," snarled the sixth. "And everyone will know we're coming."

His Fraction exchanged glances but did what he asked.

"Oi, Starrk," Lilynette called attaching a bell to the horn of her mask. "I heard that the stuff that you helped Harribel hang on the ceiling. I heard that your supposed to kiss under that stuff."

"Hmm." was his reply having no intention of kissing anyone or anything tonight.

"Ugh, Harribel-sama why are we doing this?" asked Apache picking at her tinsel.

"Because Aizen-sama wants to," she said simply.

Sun-Sun chuckled under her sleeve. "I heard it's for Ichimaru-sama." Harribel turned to her curiously. "There was some scrappy little tree in his room. How pathetic." she giggled.

"Don't speak of Ichimaru-sama like that." warned Harribel. But she did appreciate this new information. Trust her girls to know all the good gossip. Again a smile came from under her mask. All of this was for Ichimaru-sama? The cold hearted Aizen did care for someone. It made her own heart warm at the thought. It was good to know your King felt something. He was just hiding it. It made her feel better about the war in a month or two.

He may very well care for them all.

She turned her eyes to the king. He was dressed in scarlet outfit. His usual outfit, just red. He was brushing the tinsel off of it.

"Captain!" A familiar voice called pushing open the throne room doors. "You said you wanted to see…..meh…." The thin silver haired man stood frozen his eyes wide as he looked at the scene in front of him. A look of pure shock on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Gin." Aizen said softly walking up to him.

Gin's shocked ruby eyes turned to him. "Ya did all this?' he asked softly.

"Do you like it?"

Gin nodded. "Very much."

Aizen smiled. "I'm glad." From inside his robes he pulled out a small package.

"Ah!" Gin started taking a step back his eyes returning to their squinted state. "I couldn't! I didn' get ya anything'. I didn't think ya would wanna do the whole Christmas thin',"

"I think a hundred years of unwavering loyalty is enough. I know it sounds selfish but," with every word he took a step closer until he was whispering his words right into Gin's ear. " all I could ask is for a hundred more."

The faux smile slid away and was replaced with a true one.

"That's not somethin' ya ever had to ask for,"

Aizen chuckled softly, ignoring the fact that several of the Espada were staring. "Will you except my gift?"

Gin nodded taking the carefully wrapped gift.

"Can I open it?"

"It's Christmas day, is it not?"

The smile grew. The thin fingers carefully undid the silver bow. Removing the wrapping carefully. He opened the box and frowned. "Nothin' inside."

"That's because you already have it." Aizen said softly placing Gin's bony hand on his chest.

Gin's smile only grew.

"But I do have some dried persimmons, as well."

Gin chuckled softly. "Icing on the cake."

Harribel peeked out from behind the tree watching the two. Her Fraction also peeking out.

Apache sighed. "Can they just kiss and get this over already. It's becoming nauseating."

Sun-sun giggled behind her sleeve. "Who knew Aizen-sama was a romantic."

Mila-Rose watched the scene mesmerized. "Are they going to kiss?"

So they did. A simple quick chaste kiss. But also a promise for more. Later.

"How rude of you Aizen-sama!" huffed Szayel pulling Gin away. "Hogging poor Gin-sama. Look at our tree. We made the ornaments ourselves. See!" he pointed to different parts of the tree. "That one is mine. I made it!"

A swift kick from Lilynette to Szayel put that conversation to an end. "Here! Starrk made cookies!' she said thrusting the tray at Gin.

The Christmas night wore on. The cheer was certainly there. With a little persuasion Gin was able to get everyone to wear a Santa hat. Ulquiorra having a little more difficulty with wearing one then the others. Wonderweiss beside himself with all the shiny baubles and lights. Clinging to Tousen with absolute joy.

The mistletoe got it's use as well. Apache caught Grimmjow under it, much to his displeasure. And to Harribel's surprise Starrk gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

It was a very nice night. A good spirit lifter before the ever approaching war.

"Captain Aizen," said Gin once the festivities had ended.

"Hm?" asked Aizen. They were walking the empty halls together.

"This was wonderful. Ya've neva been interested in Christmas befo. Why now?"

"Because it was important to you. And what's important to you is important to me."

Gin stopped walking. "The war's commin',"

Aizen turned back to look at him. "Yes."

"What if it doesn' go well?"

"So little faith?"

"Just wonderin',"

Aizen sighed pondering the thought that they would not be successful. He ran a hand a through silky silver locks. "If your life is ever in danger, it all stops. I'll let nothing harm you."

Gin leaned into the touch, letting Aizen lean in and kiss him. Long and passionate just the opposite of what they had done in the throne room.

"Marry Christmas, Gin," whispered Aizen after they had parted.

"Marry Christmas, Sousuke." Gin softly answered. "Oh, can we have a new years party too?"

Aizen answered him with a laugh. Gin giving him a hopeful look.


End file.
